This invention relates to a work implement, such as a loader bucket, having a shell and a pair of strengthening members to which may be quickly secured various cutting edges adapted for either clean up operations or more aggressive penetrating type operations.
A conventional loader bucket usually includes a laterally extending cutting edge which is weldably secured to the floor thereof for performing various clean up and earthmoving operations. However, these integral cutting edges wear out and the machine down time and cost for replacing them is substantial since a cutting torch and welding equipment are required.
In certain work applications where a more aggressive type of bucket is desired, a plurality of adapters are secured to the cutting edge of the bucket so that hardened and replaceable wear tips can be mounted on the forward ends thereof. In the past, the large majority of such adapters have been of bifurcated construction to enable them to straddle the cutting edge and to prevent their dislodgement upon being exposed to high working forces. Unfortunately, these adapters extend below the bucket floor considerably so that as the bucket travels forwardly in a normal working attitude, deep and unsightly ruts are formed in the earth.
Thus, it may be appreciated that loader buckets are used for a variety of jobs. On some occasions they are used for clean up operations wherein a relatively flat lower surface is preferred, whereas at other times increased penetration is desired which requires that various adapter teeth and tip combinations be employed with the cutting edge. Heretofore, however, it has not been practical to convert the bucket from one mode of operation to another because of the service difficulty and expense involved. For example, it is difficult to remove the usual large number of bolts after they have experienced rusting and wear.
Still another problem is that of directing high working forces rearwardly through the bucket with conventionally bolted on and replaceable cutting edges. For the most part the conventionally attached edges have been mounted on the bucket in such a way that working forces are transferred rearwardly into the floor of the bucket shell. Since the shell is usually thin, it lacks rigidity and distortion and cracking thereof frequently occurs. Moreover, as the cutting edge gets worn its beam strength is reduced and the thin bucket floor and cutting edge deform to a bowed or concave shape. With such permanent deflection it becomes difficult to make level cuts in the earth.